User talk:ShawnFroste9
Archive: 1 ---- Archive I have don it for you~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 20:39, March 5, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 20:45, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Help It is a random drop from A・F・L・O which are found at the Valley of the Beast 獣の谷 (Dinosaur Period). Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 20:46, March 5, 2013 (UTC) No Problem ^_^ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 20:50, March 5, 2013 (UTC) The Dinosaur Fang is a drop form The Troodons (ザ・トロオドンズ) and they can be found at Bluff Trail (?) 絶壁の登山道 (Dinosaur Period) Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 15:48, March 6, 2013 (UTC) This is a record and you need to have completed 100 topics in order to get this one. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 15:56, March 6, 2013 (UTC) When you recruit people sometimes you don't have to find item, instead you have to get topics (sorry I can't explain that very good). Just recruit a few more people and look later if you have accomplished it. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 16:08, March 6, 2013 (UTC) No problem^^ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 16:16, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Ban Well, it is not needed to ban to the IP because he only made one page with lol in~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:27, March 6, 2013 (UTC) 3DS FC Hey Shawn! Do you want to swap 3DS friend codes? My code is 4811 7157 6204 if you want to add and i wanted to say it's nice that you're also doing Mixi Max Requests since it takes the load off of Lord ^_^ Thanks! Beta22 Athena Assault 19:33, March 6, 2013 (UTC) It's Ok. Get better soon! Beta22 Athena Assault 21:35, March 8, 2013 (UTC) It sounds weird, i know. Copy and past the HTML of my banner and change some things. Like the links, the picture, the text... I shall change the colours I have changed the font, the colour of the links and the color of the text Thanks you very much ! Re: TCG Thanks Shawne! Your picture is also really good :D | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 19:03, March 11, 2013 (UTC) re: Thanks YW~! ^_^ Also, if you need to recruit ANYONE from IE3 (not scout characters), then you can contact me! Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 15:24, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Purpleton's here → http://watashiwa7.altervista.org/ie/3/Knightsofqueen/LocEric.jpg and Thanks, I've changed my pic back to Fubuki XD Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 15:33, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Dylan → http://watashiwa7.altervista.org/ie/3/Unicorn/LocDylan.jpg I don't know about Sein, I'm still searching for him, sorry! Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 15:40, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Inazuma Everyday Sorry I don't know..., but you can look in the E-Shop for イナズマイレブンエブリデイ. 20:35, March 12, 2013 (UTC) It's fine! You aren't bothering^^ 21:17, March 12, 2013 (UTC) IE3 Hey Callum, what can't you use in your IE3? What do you mean by 2-3? Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 06:25, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Cute Pic for Sig Ah, Shawn, I'm sorry, but I got mine and some others like the Kinako one and Fei one from InaLink, which only shows a FEW Chrono Stone characters, not the original, I'm sorry :( re : Players from 2-3 Sorry Callum, I don't know how to do it as I only play the game in the emulator :'( Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 13:25, March 13, 2013 (UTC) No, it's okay and you're not bothering ^_^ Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 13:56, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Question Look at this: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Competition_Routes#Furukabu's_Route The method is shown at the first line of it. 14:11, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Taiyou I saw your message at Abdullah's talk page. The recruitments for GO are on his page: Amemiya Taiyou. You should check the page first before you ask someone for how to recuit someone. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 17:39, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ And thanks~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 18:13, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Mixi max Just put up the rest it is okay AjlaEleven Kirino♥ The Mist 16:19, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay and Tnx AjlaEleven Kirino♥ The Mist 16:20, March 17, 2013 (UTC) WoW It is cool I love it Thank you AjlaEleven Kirino♥ The Mist 17:05, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Userpage Hey Callum, your userpage has a lot of spacing you should fix it ^_^ or shall I fix it for you? :'D Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 11:18, March 18, 2013 (UTC) There, did it ^_^ Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 12:19, March 18, 2013 (UTC) YW~! Happy to help~! ^_^ Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 07:20, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Sasuke (Human) Okay! I'll give it to you tommorrow! Nice cute Sasuke pic! Mixi Max requests It's OK I dont mind Instead could u do Ichinose and Hakuryuu and Kazemau and Tenma BTW do u like my new signature Shadix7890 v2 Shad Jokers RainsDragon Blaster 12:01, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks When can u upload them Shadix7890 v2 Shad Jokers RainsDragon Blaster 14:22, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh and I subed Shadix7890 v2 Shad Jokers RainsDragon Blaster 14:22, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Mixi max request I want to draw it so, i think a video is the best thing. _ _ _ Ok, i will wait for it! _ _ _ Ok _ _ _ Ow, ok _ _ _ Is it done, the 30 minutes are up. _ _ _ So it more then 30 minutes :( When Fubuki + Gazel is done? I want them first. So then i can draw that mixi max :D _ _ _ Yeey!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! _ _ _ Gazel + Fubuki and Fubuki + Gazel when it's possible _ _ _ when you have enough points can you do it then? _ _ _ Thank you! _ _ _ Yeey, thank you! _ _ _ Yeah, i have seen them _ _ _ Yeah! Walkthrough Sorry Shawn I don't know... maybe it's because of how long the video is, but I don't know for sure, sorry. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 16:28, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hello Yea really, it has been awhile. I was quiet inactive the last weeks, but now I'm kind of free from school for 2 weeks. And do you really want to know my fav ep, because I don't know. How should I? No, seriously, it's really hard. Well, I liked the gryphon movie, does this count? I really hadn't much to complain about it. Anyway, since I've got time now I just cropped the transparency and? What want you use it for? Bepai (talk) 17:50, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Request Done.